At present, fastening devices for people with reduced mobility conditions are known, which are of the abovementioned variety and which facilitate adequate fastening of the person to be fastened, hereinafter the user, to a greater or lesser degree, as well as facilitating a more or less secure fixing to a certain variety of chairs and/or arm chairs.
For example, document ES1073787 demonstrates a simple fastening device, the entirety of which is formed by a set of flexible straps, each one of which performs a certain function. In this sense, a first strap is responsible for fixing the device to a chair or arm chair, holding the back of the same, whilst a second strap does the same to the seat of said chair or arm chair. A third strap is responsible for containing the thoracic area of the user. Said third strap is “V” shaped, the two upper ends of which are joined to the first strap, whilst its lower vertex passes through a ring made of flexible strap material. The latter is responsible for containing the inguinal area of the user and is in turn crossed by a second strap. All of the straps are joined together by means of employing quick opening and closing systems of the Velcro® variety.
This kind of device has many limitations, which are mainly related to the lack of user safety, the user feeling uncomfortable and the difficulties encountered when users' assistants are manipulating the device.
As far as the lack of safety is concerned, it is worth pointing out that the quick opening and closing systems do not always resist when the user eventually falls, for example when they show signs of prolonged wear or in the event of the device being mounted incorrectly. It is also possible that the user himself works easily on the many straps and frees himself from them. Finally, fixing using this kind of system is not always effective and does not always adapt to a large range of chairs or arm chairs.
As far as user discomfort is concerned, the high amount of pressure exerted on the inguinal area of the user has been identified as a source of discomfort, bearing in mind that the vertex of the thoracic containing strap and the inguinal containing ring are concentrated in a very small area, which gives rise to significant discomfort. Other reasons may be added to this, owing to the fact that the strap used to fix the seat is located below the users' legs. Finally, the users' freedom of movement is very restricted, unless freedom of movement is achieved at the risk of their safety, not tightening the thoracic containing strap too tightly.
Finally, various aspects are highlighted as far as manipulating the device is concerned. Generally, any mounting based exclusively on the separate arrangement of a set of independent straps usually generates problems and on many occasions, results in the device being mounted incorrectly. Meanwhile, a device with a notable number of separate components is more bothersome when it comes to collecting and transporting it, in addition to the fact that the risk of losing one of the components is increased.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,253 relates to an automatically retractable safety belt device for fastening a child seated in a seat compartment of a shopping cart. This device is provided with containing straps which are connected to simple springs or springs retractors. The springs are configured to exert a variable restraining force, which depends on the extension of the springs. When the springs are totally extended, a maximum pulling force over the child is applied. As the springs cannot be extended further, the device does not allow a smooth removal of the containing strap. When the springs are partially extended, a partial pulling force over the child is applied. As the springs can be extended further, the device does not lock instantly the removal of the containing strap when a brusque movement from said child is detected. Therefore, the springs or spring retractors do not allow a smooth removal of the containing strap, once the same has been adjusted to the child fastened to the seat compartment, and at the same time an instant locking of said removal when a brusque movement from said child is detected.
The present invention resolves the problems set out above in a fully satisfactory way, owing to a fastening device which guarantees the safety of its uses, increasing their level of comfort and freedom of movement. At the same time, it has greater adaptability benefits in that it can be fixed to any kind of chair or arm chair and facilitates the manipulation of the same, in comparison to existing fastening devices.